Please produce one batch of hard gelatin capsules of T-d-Cyd (NSC 764276) at 2 mg strength using the formulation similar to batch 16TD007 (i.e., same excipients) and same color and size of the capsule shells. The batch size 3000 capsules. After passing the QC release test, please fill the capsules into suitable size HDPE containers each with 30 capsules along with suitable size desiccant and a pharmaceutical coil, then seal with induction sealer, label the bottles, and send the product to the Clinical Repository.